


devil's in the details

by redlionboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Murder, Police AU, allura is the chief, detective!Lance, lance is also a genius, lots of fighting, police officer keith, shiro is a stay at home dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionboys/pseuds/redlionboys
Summary: Lance, a genius detective in training, accidentally finds himself right in the middle of a serial killer's web, the only witness to any of the murders. Newly hired officer Keith Kogane gets put on the case because of his personal connections and motive once his older brother is kidnapped. Lance finally gets his chance and he and Keith get paired together, much to their disappointment, to solve the puzzle. But along the way, they realize that maybe, just maybe, the world does have plans for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldnt be starting another fic but HERE I AM enjoy

_ SMACK _

 

Lance hit the ground running, laptop bag flying out behind him. He could hear the yells behind him, but he willed himself to keep running. A sharp turn took him into an alley where he slid in between two columns, whispering hurried prayers under his breath. 

 

“Where is he?” The voice was so  _ loud _ . “ _ WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? _ ”

 

Lance held back a sob, pressing his back against the stone. After what he’d just seen… he couldn’t open his eyes. 

 

“Find him.  _ Now _ .”

 

Red and blue lights flashed in his eyes, but blurred once tears filled them. He gulped and heaved breaths as quietly as he could. 

 

“Shit, shit, they’re here.”

 

“Where’s the kid? He saw, damn it!”

 

“I don’t care, we gotta leave, now.”

 

“ _ Shit _ !” 

 

Lance heard large footsteps disappear behind him. He let a shaky breath out, sliding down the wall. Time passed slowly. He felt like he was swimming through honey. 

 

“Sir?” A woman’s voice. An accent. “Sir, are you okay?”

 

Lance didn’t realize his eyes were closed. He blinked them open, staring. “An angel? Shit, did I die?”

 

“Oh god,” a man’s voice groaned, shoving the girl to the side. He was even prettier than she was. “I know this one.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“I’m Lance,” he mumbled, trying to get his hands to stop shaking.

 

The man scoffed. “Yeah. He was second in my class. Some conceited wannabe detective.”

 

“Hey!” Lance protested. “I just watched two men tear apart a kid, I’m a little fucked up right now, okay? Give me a break.”

 

“Wait,” the woman said. “You saw it?”

 

Lance nodded. “Every gruesome second. God…” He dragged a hand down his face. 

 

“He saw everything,” the man said, shaking the woman. Lance still couldn’t see their faces properly. “Kogane, he saw everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> its short but its only the intro thing


End file.
